Inuyasha: La Batalla de las Bandas
by sabrina forever 162
Summary: Después de 50 meses del asesinato de la cantante Kikyo Higurashi, viene a la ciudad Sengoku, Kagome Higurashi, la prima de la fallecida cantante, pero esta es secuestrada por la mujer "ciempiés". Kagome es salvada por el joven cantante Inuyasha Taisho, que estuvo relacionado con Kikyo. Y por un trato, los dos tendrán que participar en " la batalla de las bandas", con mas personas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

**Inuyasha POV`S.**

Lo puedo escuchar…si…Sus gritos de emoción, sus gritos de felicidad, lo quela gente espero por varias horas… escucharnos. Si alguien me habría dicho que llegaría a la cima, que llegaría ese momento, yo le hubiera dicho:"claro, pues yo tengo lo necesario para lograrlo", pero si me hubieran dicho, que no llegaría solo,.. pues lo habría tratado de loco,… pero aquí estoy, a punto de entrar al escenario, a punto de demostrar al mundo quien es Inuyasha Taisho, … y que él, empezando su carrera en la soledad y egoísmo, terminaría acompañado de 4 personas, 4 que me aceptarían, tanto por mis cualidades, como por mis defectos…. Mi familia.

Pero antes de contar lo que está por suceder, tal vez debería contar las cosas desde el principio, mucho antes de conocerlos... Mucho antes de conocerla. Cuando viví, la experiencia más terrible…. pero creo que también debo ir, un poco antes.

Cuando conocí a Kikyo…, pero digamos, que en ese tiempo no sabía lo que ella le traería a mi futuro. Hace 50 meses atrás…

**-50 meses atrás-**

**Narrador POV`S. **

Un Inuyasha, corría por las calles de la ciudad Sengoku, pues tenía que llegar a una audición para una competencia de solistas, según le dijeron, si no llegaba a tiempo, ósea a las 20:00 horas, no le iban a permitir que participara. Pero ya se estaba haciendo de noche, por lo que su participación no sería válida.

**Inuyasha:** No llegare tarde! no voy a dejar que otra vez me desplacen**!(Ve un gran letrero que** **decía "AUDICION HOY")** Eso es, ya voy a llegar **(pero antes de entrar le cierran** **la puerta en la cara)** NO, NO, NOOO!... NADIE ME CIERRA LA PUERTA EN LA CARA, SABEN QUIEN SOY , A CASO SABEN QUIEN SOY…SOY INUYASHA TAISHO, Y SI NO ME PERMITEN PARTICIPAR EN ESTA ABSURDA COMPETENCIA, PUES SE LO PIERDEN**.( se va)**feh!...no puede ser ,otra vez me dejan afuera, pero que se creen , yo los voy**…( pero antes de terminar, una joven** **se tropieza con él )** Oye, ten mas cuidad…**( pero ve a la joven y se queda en shock)**

**Joven: **Lo- lo siento, es que yo me debo ir, pero **(ve al joven, y también se queda en shock también)**, yo- yo, debería irme cuanto antes, pues **( pero escucha murmullos y lo empuja a un callejón).**

**Inuyasha: (Sale de su estado de shock cuando ella lo empuja)**O- Oye, que estás haciendo.

**Joven: **Shhhh.** (lo calla hasta que el sonido de los murmullos se va apagando).**Creo que ya podemos salir** (se aleja del callejón).**

**Inuyasha:** oye espera, quien eres y porque esas personas te perseguían?!**(Se le acerca).**

**Joven: (Lo mira con una mirada un tanto fría y le responde) **Soy Kikyo Higurashi, y el por qué de que esas personas me perseguían, es porque quieren, lo que yo tengo,**( suspira)** la perla de Shikon.

**Inuyasha: (la mira confundido) **La perla de shikon?, que es eso?

**Kikyo: (ella también lo mira confundida)** No sabes, que es?** (ella ve que él niega con la cabeza), **pues , es un objeto muy particular, que fue creado por la antigua sacerdotisa , Midoriko. Y ella tenía una maravillosa voz, por lo que, al morir, dejo un hechizo en la perla, que es la de dar un buen futuro, riquezas y suerte al que lo poseyera, pero solo el que tuviera un talento en la música, o si no, la perla se ensuciaría, y traería desgracias a el que lo tuviera, yo tengo esa perla, por lo que mi carrera musical ha subido, y mucha gente desea quitármela.

**Inuyasha: (aun sorprendido por la historia)** Entonces,… quien posee la perla, tendrá una gran vida, bueno, si uno es músico, verdad?** (ella asiente), **pues entonces,**….** DAMELA **(Se abalanza hacia ella, pero lo esquiva).**QUEEE!

**Kikyo: **No te lo puedo dar, no si tienes malas intenciones con ella.**( se da la vuelta)**creo que será mejor irme antes de que esas personas vuelvan, pero antes **( gira la cabeza y lo mira)**dime tu nombre.

**Inuyasha: **me llamo Inuyasha.

**Kikyo: **con que Inuyasha. Bueno, espero no volverte a ver ** ( se gira y se va)**

**Inuyasha: **OYE, ESPERA, NO TE ASEGURES DE ESO, VOY A ENCONTRATE Y TE ROBARE LA PERLA!.

-varios días después-

Kikyo estaba ensayando para el concierto de la próxima semana .Y ella como siempre llevaba la perla en un colgante alrededor de su cuello. La estaba observando su hermana mayor, Kaede, que a la vez era su representante.

Ella estaba practicando su última canción, "Destinada a brillar". Al verla y escucharla uno se da cuenta de que su talento es natural, pero muchos creen que es por la perla que llevaba.

"Destinada a brillar" de Mercedes Lambre.

**(Se escucha un fondo musical)**

**Kikyo: **_quien le pone limito al deseo,_

_Cuando se quiere triunfar,_

_No importa nada lo que quiero, es cantar y bailar,_

_La diferencia está aquí dentro en mi circuito mental,_

_Soy una estrella destinada a brillar, (oh oh oh)_

_Somos el éxito (oh oh oh) somos magnéticos (oh oh oh)_

_Somos lo máximo donde sea, como sea, voy a llegar,_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, ohhh.__**(fin de fondo y canción musical)**_

Al terminar la canción, Kikyo sentía que unos ojos le habían puesto atención en toda la canción, pero no unos ojos cualesquiera, eran unos colores ámbar. Ella giro y se encontró con la misma persona de hace unos días.

**Kikyo:** Inuyasha, que haces aquí?** ( mirándolo a los ojos)**

**Inuyasha: **solo vine a buscar esa perla, ASI QUE DAMELA SI NO QUIERES QUE ESA DULCE VOZ SE ARRUINE!

**Kikyo: (ella suelta una pequeña risa, poco audible)** entonces crees que mi voz es dulce.

**Inuyasha:** uhh!** (se sonroja), **PERO QUE DICES, YO DIJE ESO PARA AMENAZARTE!

**Kikyo:** Pues no lo lograste, al contrario me hiciste sentir halagada.

**Inuyasha: (aun sonrojado)**Jmph!.

**Kikyo:** bueno** (se da la vuelta)** mejor me voy, antes de que mi hermana, Kaede, se enoje.

**Inuyasha:** oye, espera, tú no te…** (Pero fue interrumpido)**

**Kaede:** Kikyo, debes ensayar la coreografía para el concierto de la próxima semana**.( ve a Inuyasha)** Y…quien eres tú?.

**Inuyasha: (dejando su sonrojo de lado)** Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho**.( mirando a otro lado).**

**Kaede:** Inuyasha Taisho**? ( el gira su cabeza y asiente)** Que sorpresa!, justo estaba buscando a alguien para acompañar a Kikyo en una de sus canciones y al final del concierto, creo que la suerte no acompaña**.( gira y ve a su hermana)**Kikyo , el joven Inuyasha es un cantante conocido entre muchos, pero por supuesto no llega a tu nivel de fama., pero creo que podemos hacer algo para que la fama de este joven suba y , que la canción que escribiste funcione. Así que ambos, si aceptas Inuyasha, participen juntos en el concierto que tendrá Kikyo en una semana.

**Kikyo e Inuyasha:** QUEEE?!

**Kikyo:** pero si ese concierto es para empezar mi gira en todo Japón, y si él me acompaña ese día, el tendrá que acompañarme en toda la gira**,( pero lo piensa)** pero tal vez ,tengas razón, la canción que escribí , por alguna razón la escribí para ser cantada en dueto**,( suspira)** está bien.

**Kaede: **bien **(ve a Inuyasha)**y tú qué dices?, aceptas?

**Inuyasha:** pues, **"no, no debo aceptar, pero… si estoy todo el tiempo con Kikyo, tal vez consiga la perla. Así, me convertiré en una gran estrella, y ella será parte del olvido",( suspira)** está bien**,( mira a Kaede )** pero antes debes hablar con mi agente, Myoga, para ver las condiciones.

**Kaede:** bien, entonces dame su número**, (el se lo da)** bueno, creo que lo llamare al instante**,(se dirige a la salida**), creo que de ahora en adelante, tu y Kikyo son compañeros, por el momento **( se va).**

**Inuyasha:** bien Kikyo, creo que ahora tengo más posibilidades de robarte la perla.

**Kikyo: (ella lo mira fríamente)** eso veremos** (y se va)**

Inuyasha POV`S:

En ese instante, me prometí robar la perla, pero lo que no sabía, que transcurriendo la semana, ella se robaría algo más de mí.

Narrador POV`S:

Inuyasha y Kikyo habían ensayado durante varios días, pero aunque la coreografía les había salido de maravilla, la canción aun no estaba bien ensayada.

**Inuyasha:** AGH!, NO LO ENTIENDO, COMO ESCRIBISTE ESTA CANCION TAN DIFICIL!

**Kikyo:** vamos Inuyasha, no es tan difícil la canción, yo al principio también tuve problemas cuando escribí la canción, pues sin darme cuenta escribí un dueto. Pero creo que si nosotros dejamos de aun lado nuestros problemas, tal vez la canción funcione.

**Inuyasha:** jah!, tu solo dices eso para que deje de insistir en robarte la perla.

**Kikyo: **bueno en parte sí, pero la mayoría, quisiera que nos lleváramos bien **(mirándolo a los ojos).**

**Inuyasha:** eh**.(se sonroja)** PERO QUE DICES, OTRA VEZ CON ESAS COSAS, QUISIERA QUE DEJARAS ESAS TONTERIAS DE LADO **( mira hacia otro lado).**

Kaede entra con Myoga, el agente de Inuyasha:

**Kaede:** bueno chicos, he visto como han avanzado esta semana. La coreografía, como he visto, les sale perfecta. Pero la canción en la que participan ambos,…..Tal vez necesita relajarse, por lo que Myoga y yo decidimos darles el día libre.

**Myoga:** así es, si están relajados, y sin la presión del concierto de apertura, entonces se les hará más fácil poder cantar. Y bien, que dicen?

**Kikyo:** por mi está bien**. (Todas las miradas se centran en Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha:** feh!

**Kaede:** eso lo tomaremos como un sí, así que salgan y vayan a divertirse**. (Haciendo señas con las manos para que se fueran)**

**Inuyasha:** está bien anciana, ya nos vamos.

**Kaede:** ah, y tienen que ir juntos para no perderse.

**Inuyasha:** QUE, PERO...

**Kikyo:** ya Inuyasha, mi hermana tiene razón, debemos estar juntos.

**Inuyasha:** agh!, está bien, pero vayámonos antes de que me arrepienta **(se va).**

**Kikyo: **bien, adiós hermana **(también se va).**

En el parque del Sengoku:

Estaban paseando en el parque, sin fotógrafos, al parecer sus agentes se encargaron de eso. Pero Kikyo se sentó en pasto, con cara tranquila, un poco común en ella, ya que con el concierto, solo se veía su nerviosismo, pero ahora la tranquilidad y una duda en su mente la invadían. Así que miro a Inuyasha, pues el era el único que podía responder su pregunta.

**Kikyo:** Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha: (recostado bajo un árbol)** que?

**Kikyo:** Inuyasha, como me ves, me ves como una persona normal?

**Inuyasha:** Que, por que me preguntas eso?

**Kikyo:** no puedo demostrar mi debilidad ante los demás, tampoco puedo confundirme, o sino la gente aprovecharía ese momento para aprovecharse de mí. Soy una persona, pero no puedo actuar como tal. Tú y yo tenemos algo en común, tu eres el hijo del cantante millonario Inu No Taisho y de la cantante principiante izayoi, y por su unión y tu nacimiento te llamaron creas que no sé nada sobre ti, mi hermana habla de todos los cantantes con los que podía hacer duetos, por eso acepte hacer un dueto contigo.

**Inuyasha: (se levanta)** que fueron esos comentarios, tú no eres así.

**Kikyo: (sonríe)** entiendo, con que así no es mi forma de ser.

Inuyasha POV`S:

Cuando vi la cara de Kikyo, en ese momento, sentí que lo que dije la hizo sentir mal. Y lo que quedaba para el concierto, no la deje solo.

Un día antes del concierto, ella y yo nos sentamos en el pequeño jardín de la casa de Kaede, ya que Kikyo iba ahí cuando descansaba, eso me dijo.

Al final ella hablo.

**Kikyo:** Inuyasha, no has pensado que, al terminar el concierto, dejaras todo esto de lado y fueras a vivir como una persona normal.

**Inuyasha:** pues, ahora que lo dices, creo que, tal vez. Y tu Kikyo?

Kikyo: pues si, pero debo proteger la perla, para que no caiga en manos que quieran desgracias a las personas. Pero si deseamos ambos a la perla que nos deje vivir normalmente, la perla desaparecerá, y seremos gente normal, seré, una mujer normal.

Narrador POV`S:

Los dos cantantes, después de su conversación, se dirigieron al escenario para ensayar la coreografía por última vez. Estaban solos los dos, pero por un mal movimiento de Kikyo, ella casi cae del escenario. Así es CASI, pues unos fuertes brazos, la atraparon. Kikyo levanto la vista y se encontró con dos orbes doradas, que la miraban avergonzados. Entonces, ella se acerco, y pareciera que por acto de reflejo, el también se fue acercando, hasta que al final sus labios se juntaron. Estuvieron un largo rato así hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, entonces se separaron.

El primero en reaccionar fue Inuyasha, que abrazo fuertemente a Kikyo, y le dijo:

**Inuyasha: (casi en un susurro)** Kikyo. Si deseo dejar todo para ser una persona normal, pero con una condición.

**Kikyo: (lo mira y también le dice en un susurro)** cual Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha: (este también la mira)** que tu estés conmigo.

Ella lo mira y asiente. Entonces Kikyo tuvo una idea.

**Kikyo:** Inuyasha, por que no cantamos la canción que henos estado ensayando.

**Inuyasha: (sonríe)** me parece bien.

"_**podemos" de Jorge blanco y Martina stoessel.**_

_**(Fondo musical lento y romántico)**_

_**Inuyasha:**__ no soy ave para volar_  
_Y en un cuadro no se pintar__  
__No soy poeta escultor.__  
__Tan solo soy lo que soy.___

_Las estrellas no se leer,__  
__Y la luna no bajare.__  
__No soy el cielo, ni el sol...__  
__Tan solo soy.___

_Pero hay cosas que si sé,__  
__Ven aquí y te mostraré.__  
__En tu ojos puedo ver...__  
__Lo puedes lograr, prueba imaginar.___

_**Inuyasha y Kikyo:**__ Podemos pintar, colores al alma_,  
_Podemos gritar iee eê__  
__Podemos volar, sin tener alas...__  
__Ser la letra en mi canción,__  
__Y tallarme en tu voz.__  
_  
_**Inuyasha: **__No soy el sol que se pone en el mar,__  
__No sé nada que este por pasar.__  
__No soy un príncipe azul...__  
__Tan solo soy.___

_Pero hay cosas que si sé,__  
__Ven aquí y te mostraré.__  
__En tu ojos puedo ver...__  
__Lo puedes lograr, (lo puedes lograr...)__  
__Prueba imaginar.__  
_  
_**Inuyasha y Kikyo: **__Podemos pintar, colores al alma,__  
__Podemos gritar iee eê__  
__Podemos volar, sin tener alas...__  
__Ser la letra en mi canción...___

_No es el destino,__  
__Ni la suerte que vino por mí.__  
__Lo imaginamos...__  
__Y la magia te trajo hasta aquí..._

_**Kikyo: **__Podemos pintar, colores al alma,__  
__**Inuyasha y Kikyo**__: Podemos gritar iee eê__  
__Podemos volar, si tener alas...__  
__Ser la letra en mi canción...__  
__Podemos pintar, colores al alma,__  
__Podemos gritar iee eê__  
__Podemos volar, si tener alas...__  
__Ser la letra en mi canción...__  
__Y tallarme en tu voz._

Al terminar la canción, se dieron otro beso, que ellos creerían serian muchos. Pero lo que no esperaban es que alguien los estaba observando, alguien que los llevaría a su destino definitivo.

Kikyo POV`S:

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando recién empezaba mi carrera, tenía un club de fans, en el cual el presidente del club, estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi. Su nombre era Onigumo Sasaki, siempre estaba obsesionado con lo que yo hacía, pero él me preocupaba, ya que no quería que su obsesión llegara tan lejos, ya que el tenia quemaduras graves, por las cuales, yo siempre iba a verlo al hospital, ese fue mi peor error. Un día antes del concierto, le conté a Onigumo que iba a dejar mi carrera musical para estar con Inuyasha, y ese fue otro error, ya que sus ojos mostraban desesperación para que yo sucumbiera y dejara a Inuyasha.

**Kikyo:** lo siento onigumo, pero no habrá nada, nada, que me haga cambiar de opinión, pues Inuyasha, es la persona con la que quiero estar, con la que puedo tener una familia.

**Onigumo: (enfadado)** pero, que pasara con la perla, no puedo creer que dejaras tu fama, fortuna, la música, tus fans, a mí, POR UN IMBECIL COMO EL.

**Kikyo: **pero no es necesario que te enojes, deberías ver que muchos artistas que siguen su carrera hasta ya muy ancianos y no viven felices, yo si quiero y viviré feliz, con la persona que amo.

Esto al parecer a onigumo no le gusto, pues cuando dije que amaba a Inuyasha, puso una cara de disgusto.

**Kikyo:** no te pongas así, **(le tomo la mano)** de todos mis fans, tu siempre has sido mi más fiel fan **(se levanta de la cama)** hasta luego onigumo, me debo ir a ensayar para el concierto, adiós **(se va).**

Narrador POV`S:

Kikyo dejo a un onigumo en el borde de la tristeza y la desesperación, entonces decidió dejar la farsa que había creado para ver a Kikyo.

**Onigumo:** si Kikyo no está junto a mí, entonces ella y ese tal Inuyasha, NO LO ESTARAN!

Entonces, aparecieron los que una vez persiguieron a Kikyo cuando conoció a Inuyasha, dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa, para conseguir el objeto de Kikyo.

La noche del concierto:

Se escuchaban los gritos de los fans corriendo para buscar sus asientos, algunos tratando de colarse y los guardias tratando de retenerlos. Detrás del escenario había un escándalo, para que los cantantes se preparasen para el concierto.

Pero entre ellos, había alguien que no participaba en nada para el concierto, si no alguien que tenía algo malévolo en mente.

Una hora después-

Kikyo estaba cantando su canción e Inuyasha se estaba preparando para la canción que cantarían. Se escucho un ruido detrás del escenario, e Inuyasha fue a ver qué o quién lo causo .

Pero pasaron unos minutos, y en el concierto se escucho un gran estruendo, que asusto a muchos fans, pero no era un estruendo cualquiera, era un balazo y los guardias se dirigieron a donde venia el balazo, y solo encontraron una pistola tirada en el piso, y un pedazo de ropa, de color rojo. Los guardias vieron hacia donde fue la bala,y los asusto, y no solo a ellos, si no a todos los del concierto.

La bala paso por debajo del hombro derecho.

Los guardias fueron desesperados a buscar a Kikyo y sacarla del escenario, llamaron a la medico y a Kaede.

**Kaede:** hermana! Que te sucedió?!

**Kikyo: (dolorida)** no lo sé … solo estaba cantando y luego ya sentía la bala pasar por mi hombro.

**Kaede:** Doctora, que podemos hacer?

**Doctora:** tendremos que llevarla al hospital?

**Kaede:** bien, tendré que cancelar el concierto. Pero quien pudo hacer esto?

Entonces entro la estilista junto al guardia que encontró el pedazo de ropa roja.

**Guardia:** señora Kaede, tenemos que mostrarles algo.

**Kaede:** que es lo que quieren mostrarme?

**Estilista:** el pedazo de ropa que había cerca del lugar de donde se disparo la bala, le pertenece a Inuyasha.

Kikyo al escuchar eso , sintió una punzada en su corazón, al sentirse traicionada. Kaede miro a su hermana, con un toque de tristeza por lo que se acababa de enterar, pero después miro el cuello de Kikyo, y la miro con susto.

**Kaede:** KIKYO, DONDE ESTA LA PERLA!

Kikyo recordó su conversación con Inuyasha, antes del concierto.

-Flash-back-

**Inuyasha:** Kikyo, estoy esperando el momento para cantar contigo, pero mas el momento para estar juntos.

**Kikyo:** yo también.

**Inuyasha**: sabes**,( acercándose)** creo que para quitarme los nervios deberíamos, no se, abrazarnos** ( estiro sus brazos para que lo abrazara).**

**Kikyo:** esta bien, niño mimado**.( lo abraza)**

-fin flash-back-

**Kikyo: (casi en un susurro)** ahí debió haber tomado la perla **( se levanta y con voz normal y enfurecida)** no voy a dejar que él se salga con la suya.

-Mientras tanto-

Inuyasha estaba corriendo por las calles buscando salir de la ciudad, junto con la perla que se encontró con la nota que Kikyo le dijo:

"_Inuyasha:_

_Ahora que se lo que sientes por mí, por fin mi canción servirá de algo, ya que al cantarla, solo pienso en mi, y no en ti. Tú me hiciste más fácil la tarea de que la canción saliera perfecta, así que gracias Inuyasha, no es necesario lo de irnos juntos nunca más._

_Kikyo._

_P.D: quédate la perla si quieres, creo que sin mí, es necesario que la tengas"_

El estrujo la hoja, y salió corriendo, sin darse cuenta de que una pequeña parte de su ropa se quedo atascada en un gancho, que después se utilizaría para inculparlo.

El seguía corriendo, y por alguna razón dice gritando:

**¡AHORA QUE TENGO LA PERLA NADIE EVITARA QUE ME CONVIERTA EN LA ESTRELLA MAS GRANDE DE TODAS!**

Y entonces se escucho el grito de alguien más;

**-¡INUYASHA! **

Y le enterraron una aguja en el Corazón.

**Inuyasha:** agh! **,( Mira quien se lo enterró y de forma entrecortada dice)** ki-kyo,…miserable cómo pudiste**….(se queda dormido).**

Kikyo, se sintió miserable al darle un somnífero a su amado Inuyasha, pero recordó lo que le hizo a ella, y se lleno de odio.

**Kaede:** HERMANA!, HERMANA! PERO QUE TE SUCEDE,SALTASTE DE LA AMBULANCIA, AUN CON ESA HERIDA GRAVE, PERO QUE LOCURA PAS POR..(**ve a Inuyasha)** pero que le paso?

**Kikyo: (dice con dolor)** le di un somnífero muy potente, tanto para varios meses o años, es uno de esos somníferos modernos.

**Kaede:** bien, entonces, es mejor ir a dejarte a la ambulancia, para llegar al hospital.

Ambas se fueron en la ambulancia, y mientras llegaban allá, Kaede llamo a la policía diciendo el nombre y la ubicación de quien hirió a su hermana.

-Llegaron al hospital-

Después de varias horas para hacer que la cantante se recupere, la doctora salió con una cara muy desanimada y triste. Se acerco a Kaede.

**Kaede:** Y?, QUE LE SUCEDIO A MI HERMANA, ESTARA BIEN , TENDRAN QUE HACERLE UNA OPERACION, POR FAVOR DOCTORA DIGAME?

**Doctora: (triste)** lo siento señora, pero no puedo hacer nada?

**Kaede: (igual de triste**) que?, no puede ser, ELLA DEBE VIVIR!

**Doctora:** perdóneme, pero antes, la señorita Kikyo pidió verla antes de partir.

**Kaede:** está bien.

Kaede entro a la habitación donde estaba Kikyo, y donde iba a yacer.

**Kikyo: (con voz casi apagada)** Kaede.

**Kaede:** Kikyo **(se le acerca)** aquí estoy.

**Kikyo:** hermana, por favor, quiero que me hagas un favor, mi última petición antes de partir.

**Kaede:** cual?

**Kikyo:** es….( yo: no se murió, solo les dejo el suspenso)

-minutos después-

La vida de una joven cantante se había apagado, y su hermana sentía que su única familia se iba.

**Kaede:** HERMANA, HERMANA!

-2 días después-

Era un día triste y lúgubre, y en algún lugar del Sengoku, llevaban el cuerpo de una joven, para ser cremado. Los únicos que venían por querer a la joven fallecida, eran su hermana, y sus fans. Los demás venían a ver si llevaba consigo la perla para quitársela, pero la vieron sin ella.

Solo la hermana y ex –agente de esta estrella sabia que sucedió con ella. Todos creyeron que la tenía guardada en su ropa y la quemaron con ella, pero lo que no sabían, era que otra persona, que habiendo pasado una vida normal, mucho tiempo después, haría que ese objeto volviera a las manos de esa ciudad, y también para llegar… a Inuyasha.

_oh oh, oh oh oh,ohhh._


	2. Kagome y la perla en el Sengoku

**Capitulo 2.**

Después del funeral de la joven Kikyo, llevaron a Inuyasha a un lugar resguardado llamado Goshinboku. Ahí permanecería hasta el día de su muerte, y no protestaría, ya que el somnífero que le dio Kikyo era muy potente, por lo cual podría quedarse dormido el resto de su vida.

O eso se suponía.

**Cincuenta mese después-Narrador POV'S:**

En la ciudad de Tokio, una joven de largos cabellos azabaches, se dirigía a una audición para una presentación muy importante en la ciudad. La joven deseaba con ganas poder entrar a la presentación, ya que desde que su prima Kikyo le dijo que tenía un gran talento musical, ella se prometió ser tan famosa como ella, y también honrar el nombre de su prima que falleció hace bastante tiempo. Pero la joven tenía una pequeña debilidad, ella tenía pánico escénico, por lo cual esperaba que esta vez, los nervios no la traicionaran y la dejaran en ridículo como las otras veces.

Llego justo a tiempo para su audición.

**Joven: ( respira hondo y empieza a hacer gestos con las manos)** **"tranquila , solo será una audición, no será de vida o muerte. Pero espero que mis nervios no me traicionen"( mira a donde están los jueces y ve que a la persona irse).**

**Juez nº 1:** Kagome Higurashi!

**Kagome:** Bien **(respira hondo)** aquí voy.

Kagome sale al escenario y se pone al frente de los jueces.

**Juez n º 1:** Bien señorita Higurashi, comience.

**Love you like a love song de selena gomez.**

_**(Fondo musical)**_

_**Kagome :**__ It's been said and done__  
__Every beautiful thought's been already sung__  
__And I guess right now, here's another one__  
__So your melody will play on and on__  
__With the best of' em__You're beautiful__  
__Like a dream come alive, incredible__  
__A centerfold miracle, lyrical__  
__You saved my life again__  
__And i want you to know baby__I, I love you like a love song baby__  
__I, I love you like a love song baby__  
__I, I love you like a love song baby__  
__And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat__**( ve Como la gente empieza a susurrar y se pone nerviosa) **__**  
**__  
__I, I love you like a love song baby__  
__I, I love you like a love song baby__  
__I, I love you like a love song baby__** ( por fin sus nervios la traicionan y empieza a temblarle la voz)**__  
__And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat__**( ella se detiene por el miedo)**_

Antes de poder terminar la cancion le hacen señas de que pare. El que puso la música la detuvo.

**Juez n º1:** Señorita Higurashi ,usted comenzó muy bien la canción, pero al parecer se le olvido la letra verdad.

Kagome asintió avergonzada, pero como decir que tenia pánico escénico , tal vez le dirían que lo que hacia era una locura y se reirían de ella.

**Juez n º 2:** Lo siento señorita Higurashi, pero si esto hubiera sucedido en una presentación real, no se le hubiese permitido subir desde el principio, entendido.

**Kagome: (asiente) **Si, entendí.

**Juez nº 2:** Bien , hasta pronto señorita Higurashi **( la tacha de la lista).**

Kagome mira al suelo decepcionada y avergonzada de si misma, y se va del lugar.

Ella tomo un taxi y se dirigió al templo en donde vivía, pero era tanta su pena que no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo paso rápido y ya estaba en su casa.

**Taxista:** ey! Niña, NIÑA! Ya llegamos al lugar.

**Kagome: (levanto la vista avergonzada y ve que ya llegaron)** oh, gracias**.( sale y toma dinero de su billetera)** tenga, guarde el cambio**.( se lo entrega).**

**Taxista:** Gracias niña **(se va).**

Kagome suelta un suspiro desalentador y sube las escaleras del templo. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en lo que sería de ella en su futuro musical, se imaginaba como una pobre mujer que cantaba en su cuarto ya teniendo 30 años ,sin esposo, y sin familia. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas negativas de si misma, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que también su mente la traicionara, y esta no era la primera vez que la rechazaban por sus nervios, pero de verdad esperaba que esta vez funcionara. Levanto la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba en el portal del templo, y se dio cuenta de que un pequeño de alrededor de 8 años se le acercaba para abrazarla.

**Niño: ( la abraza)** Hermana, que bueno que llegaste temprano.

**Kagome: ( le corresponde el abrazo y sonríe)** Si Sota ya llegue.

**Sota: ( la suelta)** y como te fue en la audición en la que tanto querías participar?

**Kagome: (cambia su sonrisa por una cara de tristeza, y mira el suelo)** No, Me aceptaron. Sucedió otra vez.

**Sota: (se pone triste)** Lo siento hermana, se cuanto querías ser aceptada, también siento haber preguntado**. (Yo: quiero un hermanito así)**

**Kagome:** no importa Sota **(levanta la cara con una sonrisa fingida)** mejor vayamos con mama y el abuelo, no te parece Sota.

**Sota: (como de golpe se pone feliz)** Si, mejor entremos, mama ya preparo la cena**.( entra a la casa)**

**Kagome: (de nuevo pone su cara triste) **_**" ojala, que esta sonrisa se vuelva verdadera algún día, y que este siempre en mi rostro… Siempre"**_**( entra a la casa)** Hola mama, hola abuelo **( abraza a los mencionados)**

**Naomi ( yo: así se llama su mama):** Hola hija, ya tengo la cena lista por favor siéntate.

**Kagome:** gracias mama **( su mama pone la comida y la prueba) **mmm, esta delicioso! Gracias mama.

**Abuelo: ( el también prueba)** si hija esto está muy delicioso**.( mira a Kagome)** Kagome te diré de donde provienen estos alimentos!**( a Sota y Kagome les sale la gotita anime)**

**Kagome:** si abuelo, provienen del supermercado.

El abuelo suspira frustrado, otra de sus historias interrumpidas. Todos comen una cena amena y cómoda, hasta que al abuelo se le sale una pregunta inapropiada para el buen humor de Kagome.

**Abuelo:** y Kagome, como te fue en la audición**?( se escucha el sonido de unos palillos al quebrarse)** ehh, que fue eso? **( mira a Kagome y se da cuenta de quien causo el ruido)** Kagome que te sucede?

**Kagome:** no me aceptaron abuelo, no me aceptaron **( levanta la vista con pena)** y otra vez por mi miedo.

**Abuelo:** kagome , aun no entiendo tu pánico, de verdad, tu tienes un gran don , pero este pánico **(pero fue interrumpido).**

**Kagome:** no importa abuelo **( levanta la vista y pone otra de sus sonrisas fingidas) **no hagamos que esto aminore el ambiente asi que sigamos hablando de otras cosas.

Los demás asintieron, pero Naomi, estaba decidida a hablar con su hija, ya era hora de ponerle fin a todo eso, a su pena, a su rabia, principalmente, a esa falsa felicidad, tenía que hacer que su felicidad fuera verdadera, para dejar a un lado todo ese mal.

Al terminar la cena, Kagome y Naomi se pusieron a lavar los platos, y cuando terminaron, Kagome se dirigió a su habitación.

**Kagome: (se recuesta en la cama)** ahh, estoy tan cansada** (escucha que golpean la puerta)** pase.

**Naomi: (abre y cierra la puerta, y se sienta al lado de su hija)** Hija , estas bien?

**Kagome: ( se levanta)** si , bueno, no tanto después de todo **( fue interrumpida).**

**Naomi:** no hablo de eso**,( kagome le pone atención)** hablo de si estas bien con todo lo que te pasa, no solo hablo de la audición, sino de si quieres seguir con esta rutina de vida, el de tener desesperanzas con todo lo que te sucede. Dime hija, piensas tener la misma rutina todos los días, el de tener que irse con esperanzas y volver con tristeza, eso piensas hija?

**Kagome: ( baja la mirada)** no, no es lo que quiero.

**Naomi:** Kagome, hija, no digo que dejes de lado tus esfuerzos, sino que deberías buscar nuevas fronteras. Buscar algo que deje de lado todo ese miedo que tienes. Desde que tu prima Kikyo falleció **(hizo una pausa) **te he visto con miedo, pareciera que tuvieras miedo de que te pasara lo mismo que a ella**.( le toma las manos)**

**Kagome:** tal vez, pero** ( dio un gran suspiro) **es que ella siempre me alentaba, me ayudaba, me vitoreaba, y me aplaudía, y eso me hacía sentir bien. Pero cuando supe que murió, pensé que tal vez la única persona que me aplaudiría se había ido.

**Naomi: ( le levanta la cara)** hija, a todos nos dolió la muerte de tu prima, pero deberías saber que desde donde esta, ella no sería feliz al saber que la persona que le tenia tanta fe y esperanza, tuviera miedo. Y sabes que, ella siempre te protegerá.

**Kagome: ( la abraza)** gracias mama, te quiero.

**Naomi: ( le corresponde el abrazo)** yo también te quiero.

Después de esa conversación, kagome se quedo dormida.

**Kagome POV'S:**

"_**desearía , que algo inesperado y bueno me sucediera mañana, y así cumplir mis sueños"**_

**Narrador POV'S: **

A la mañana siguiente, la familia Higurashi desayuno temprano, y después del desayuno , Kagome iba bajar del templo para botar la basura.

**Kagome:** Mama, voy a botar la basura!

Kagome bajo del templo e iba a botar la basura, pero un extraño ruido en los arbustos la asusto. Ella se acerco a los arbustos, lentamente. Pero alguien se le acerco por detrás.

**Sota:** hermana **(ella grita)** AHHH**!( se tranquiliza)** oye, hermana no vuelvas a hacer eso **( de los arbustos sale su gato , Buyo)** Buyo, te estaba buscando.

**Kagome: (enojada)** Sota, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que una persona estaba detrás de ella, entre los arbustos. Sota iba llegando a la cima del templo, cuando vio algo.

**Sota:** hermana!

Kagome se dio la vuelta para verlo pero fue atrapada por unas manos que le taparon la boca. Ella trato de liberarse, pero las manos la introdujeron a una camioneta, y después fue golpeada , dejándola inconsciente.

**Sota:** HERMANA! HERMANA!

Kagome quedo inconsciente durante un largo rato, y para cuando despertó , se dio cuenta de que estaba en la camioneta de la persona que la secuestro.

**Kagome POV'S: **

Al despertar, me di cuenta de que estaba el camioneta del que me secuestro. Vi hacia el puesto del conductor, y vi una mujer. Me pregunto porque me habrá secuestrado. Cuando intente moverme vi que la secuestradora me miraba.

**Secuestradora:** Bien ya despertaste, ahora dime donde está.

Yo la mire de una forma confusa, donde esta que?, no entiendo, me secuestro para ver donde esta algo, pero que?

**Narrador POV'S: **

La secuestradora se estaba impacientando.

**Secuestradora:** ya niña, dime donde esta!

**Kagome:** no se quién es usted, como se lo diré?

**Secuestradora:** ahh si, casi se me olvida, no te diré mi nombre, pero muchos me dicen la "mujer ciempiés". Bueno, ahora que te lo dije, deberías, decírmelo, no?

**Kagome: (la mira confusa)** no se dé que está hablando.

**Ciempiés: (se impacienta)** YA NIÑA, NO FINJAS, YO SE QUE TU SABES DONDE ESTA!

**Kagome:** DONDE ESTA QUE!

**Ciempiés:** LA**… (Ve que Kagome tiene el objeto en su cuello) **TU, TU LA TIENES!

**Kagome:** QUE COSA?

**Ciempiés: (Frena bruscamente, haciendo que kagome se fuera adelante, y la toma)** LA PERLA, LA PERLA DE SHIKON**!(Pero antes de tomar la perla, Kagome sale de la camioneta)**NO TE ESCAPARAS PERLA SHIKON**! (Y se va ).**

**Kagome: " perla shikon?, habla del amuleto que tengo?" ( mira a su alrededor )" este no es Tokio, debió llevarme a otra ciudad, pero cual?"( ve un lugar llamado Goshinboku)" tal vez ahí ,pueda preguntarle a alguien donde estoy" ( corre hacia el lugar, pero al llegar, ve a través del vidrio y nota algo raro) " un muchacho, pero que hace ahí"** oye, tu sabes dónde estoy **.( no le responde, y entonces se le fue acercando, pero alguien le grito )**

**Hombre:** OYE, QUE HACES AQUÍ NIÑA**?! ( pero antes de que el hombre le hiciera algo, se escucho otra voz, un poco familiar para Kagome)**

**Kaede:** NO LE HAGAS NADA MASARU, ELLA ES MI PRIMA KAGOME!**!( ella se fue acercando y Masaru se alejaba).**

**Masaru:** Lo siento anciana Kaede, mejor me voy y las dejo solas **( se va).**

**Kaede:** Kagome, prima, estas bien**? ( la toma del brazo y la dirige a su casa)**

**Kagome:** ehh, si estoy, bien. Y tu Kaede? **( ella asiente, mira adelante y ve una casa) **esa es tu casa?

**Kaede:** si, se que tu no conoces esta ciudad, ya que Kikyo era la que te visitaba **( Kagome asiente melancólicamente) **pues esta es la ciudad Sengoku. **( entran a la casa)** Y por que de repente vienes aquí, que yo sepa, mi tía no me menciono nada.

**Kagome: ( mira el suelo)** Es que fui secuestrada **( antes de que Kaede le preguntara si esta bien)** Si estoy bien Kaede. Solo fue un pequeño susto nada mas**.( ambas se sientan)** Creo que después de esto, tal vez sea el momento de irme, mi familia debe estar preocupada **( se iba levantar pero** **Kaede la detiene)** ehh, que sucede Kaede?

**Kaede:** Kagome, entrar a esta ciudad es fácil, pero salir no. Ya que solo salen personas con mucho dinero, y si vienes acá, es porque decidiste quedarte. Esa es otra explicación por la que Kikyo prefería visitarte.

**Kagome:** Pero como, no volveré a casa?!, no volveré a ver a mi familia?!

**Kaede:** No kagome, puedes tener un video chat con ellos, pero si no tienes mucho dinero, tendrás que quedarte **( hubo un silencio hasta que volvió a hablar)** y como te ha ido con la música?.

**Kagome: ( se pone triste)** sigo con mi pánico.

**Kaede:** lo siento Kagome, no debí preguntar.

**Kagome: (sonrisa fingida)** no importa. Pero quería preguntarte, quien era el muchacho que estaba en ese lugar?

**Kaede: (respira hondo)** ese muchacho, es Inuyasha, el que asesino a Kikyo **( kagome se sorprende). **Tu viste que está dormido, verdad**? ( asiente)** es porque Kikyo le dio un somnífero muy potente, tanto que el estaría dormido , hasta el día de su muerte.

Las dos se quedaron conversando un largo rato, hasta que se escucho un estruendo. Kagome, se levanto de la silla y salió de la casa, y vio a la" mujer ciempiés". Esta gira y la vio, e hizo una sonrisa retorcida.

**Ciempiés:** AHÍ ESTAS PERLA SHIKON!

La mujer se le abalanzo, pero Kagome fue más rápida y la esquivo. Kagome estaba asustada, si seguía ahí, tal vez las personas salgan heridas, inclusive su prima. Así que tomo todo el valor que tenia y se fue corriendo al Goshinboku.

**Kagome:** KAEDE, ALEJA A LAS PERSONAS DE AQUÍ, YO LA DISTRAERE!

Kaede aun no podía salir de su asombro, pero cuando Kagome le grito, reacciono, y alejo a las personas para que no salieran heridas.

**Kagome :" ahora que hare, solo tenía pensado salvar a la gente, que es lo que hare ( la imagen de** **su familia paso frente a sus ojos) mama, sota, abuelo, por favor que alguien me ayude"** POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

En el Goshinboku, un joven peli plateado, empezó a reaccionar, sentía que tenía el control sobre si mismo. Entonces abrió los ojos, y frente a el , corria una joven hacia donde estaba, y juzgándola por su apariencia, pensó que era Kikyo.

**Inuyasha:" es Kikyo" ( la mira con rencor)** se esta acercando **( pero no se podía mover ya que estaba atado )** Rayos**!,( la cuerda , era una de esas cuerdas que se soltaban con el contacto de la persona que lo metió ahí o de algún familiar)** espero que venga a soltarme esa traidora.

Kagome iba corriendo, y sin darse cuenta pateo una roca que rompió el vidrio que estaba enfrente. Y con la misma roca se tropezó y cayó dentro del lugar. Kagome reacciono rápido, y se iba a levantar, pero escucho una voz que le empezó a hablar.

**Inuyasha: **Oye, Kikyo ya levántate, y llama a uno de tus guardias para que te saquen de este lio.**(** **kagome lo mira y este se da cuenta de su error)** E-espera, tu no eres Kikyo.

**Kagome: ( se levanta )** asi es yo me llamo Kagome.

**Inuyasha: (mira hacia otro lado)** claro Kikyo era más astuta**,( casi en un susurro)** y más hermosa.

**Kagome: ( se siente ofendida)** OYE TU, NO ES MOMENTO DE QUE ME COMPARES CON MI PRIMA, SOLO QUIERO SALIR DE ESTA SITUACION!

**Inuyasha: ( la mira) " su prima?, parecía mas una gemela, pero… pensándolo bien, ella podría sacarme de esta situación."** Oye tu, sácame estas cuerdas y yo te saco de tu problema!

**Kagome:** cuerdas**? ( mira el detector digital)** esta bien **( se acerca e iba a poner su mano, hasta que** **Kaede le grito).**

**Kaede:** NO KAGOME, SI LO LIBERAS , EL TE HARA LO MISMO QUE HA KIKYO!

**Kagome:** Pero **( mira su alrededor y con determinación dice)** NO, QUIERO MORIR, AQUÍ **( y libera a** **Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha se empieza a mover, y antes de que la ciempiés atacara a Kagome, esta la golpea y le quita su arma.

**Inuyasha:** Jah, sin esto, no le harás nada a nadie **( tira el arma muy lejos)** Asi que ven aquí Y TEN TU MERECIDO!

La ciempiés se le abalanzo, per Inuyasha la golpeo tan fuerte que la dejo inconsciente **( yo. Lo** **siento , no se describir peleas, así que lo hice corto).** Los policías tomaron a la mujer ciempiés y se la llevaron a la cárcel. Kagome se quedo tranquila y se dirigió a su salvador.

**Kagome: ( con una sonrisa)** Gracias por salvarme, Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** Oye , como sabes mi nom**…( pero se quedo paralizado al ver lo que tenía en el cuello la** **joven)** Como- como tienes la perla en tu cuello**? ( la señala con el dedo)**

**Kagome: ( mira su " amuleto" y lo mira confundida)** La perla, pero si es un amuleto que me dio Kaede hace **( saca la cuenta)** 50 meses atrás.

La gente que estaba por ahí al escuchar eso se sorprendieron, pues pensaron que la perla se había ido con su ultima poseedora. Kagome se siente incómoda hasta que Kaede se le aproxima y la trata de alejar de la gente.

**Inuyasha:** OYE, ESPERA, TU NO TE IRAS **( se pone en medio de su camino)** HASTA QUE ME DES LA PERLA.

**Kaede: ( en susurro)**kagome, no se lo des, el quiera la perla justo cuando Kikyo lo poseía, tanto la deseaba, que asesino a mi hermana, por lo que si tu se lo entregas, el te hará lo mismo **( saco algo** **de su bolsillo)** pero por ajora distráelo, yo hare algo que mi hermana me enseño.

**Kagome: ( se le ocurre una idea)** OYE INUYASHA **(muestra la perla) **LA QUIERES , VE POR ELLA **( y** **la lanza).**

Inuyasha salió corriendo hacia la perla, instantes después Kaede le hizo señas a kagome de que hiciera lo mismo. Kagome corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero Inuyasha era veloz comparado con ella. Kagome miro hacia atrás, donde estaba Kaede, y vio que estaba susurrando algo y que tenia un collar entre sus manos. Cuando Kaede dejo de susurrar, el collar empezó a brillar y se dirigió ha Inuyasha. El estaba por tomar la perla, pero el collar se puso alrededor de su cuello.

**Inuyasha:** eh! Pero que es este collar**?!( trata de quitárselo pero este no se quitaba)** COMO ES QUE SE SACA ESTE MALDITO COLLAR?!

**Kaede:** rápido kagome, di cualquier cosa para tranquilizarlo!

**Kagome: " ay, pero que digo" ( Inuyasha iba a tomar la perla y se puso nerviosa, y dijo lo primero** **que se le vino a la mente)** ABAJO**! ( cae)** ABAJO! **( otra vez )** ABAJO**! ( se cae y se queda en el** **suelo)**

**Inuyasha:** AHH, MALDITO COLLAR, COMO ES QUE ME LO PUEDO SACAR?!

**Kaede:** es inútil Inuyasha **( se les acerca)** ese collar lo hizo mi hermana, por si querías robar la perla, este necesita un conjuro de alguna persona. Pensé que la indicada era kagome.

**Inuyasha:** NO DIGAS TONTERIAS ANCIANA, QUITAME ESTE COLLAR O SI NO TE… **( fue** **interrumpido).**

**Kaede:** dile ese conjuro Kagome.

**Kagome:** ABAJO**! ( otra vez cayó al suelo y quedo inconsciente).**

Las personas que estaban cerca lo tomaron, y se lo llevaron a la casa de la anciana Kaede y lo dejaron en la habitación de visitas.

Al otro día Inuyasha se despertó de los primeros con hackeka** ( yo: no se cómo se escribe)** y se dirigió a la habitación que una vez fue de Kikyo**( cuando visitaba a Kaede ), **ya que pensaba tomar la perla mientras Kagome dormía. Se acerco a la puerta y trato de hacerlo lo mas despacio posible, se acerco a la cama y la abrió lentamente, y ahí estaba… nada, no había nada ni nadie.

**Inuyasha:** Que, donde estará esa niña?

Detrás de la puerta habían dos personas que lo escucharon, abrieron la puerta lentamente.

**Kagome:** me buscabas? **( el se gira y las mira)** pues aquí estoy. Sabia que tratarías de quitarme la perla , asi que me desperté mucho antes que tu. Ah , y por cierto ya esta listo el desayuno?**( y se va al comedor con una sonrisa de satisfacción)**

**Inuyasha: (con cara de fastidio)** pero que mujer tan molesta y fría**. (yo: algo parecida al episodio cuando Jaken se envenena).**

**Kaede: ( se le acerca)** tal vez eso es lo que ves, pero te juro que ella te agradara , a demás, hoy te ha demostrado que es más inteligente y astuta que tu**.( también se va al comedor)**

**Inuyasha:** jah!, como si me agradara**.( mira a la ventana y susurra)** con que inteligente y astuta** (** **recuerda la imagen de Kikyo)** Kikyo, porque me rompiste el corazón**?.( se va al comedor)**

Después del desayuno, kagome se fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Y al pasar el rato, llego al parque, pero no se dio cuenta de que un hombre la observaba. El hombre se le acercaba y ella no se percataba de su presencia, y entonces se le puso enfrente.

**Hombre:** buen día señorita.

**Kagome: ( un poco asustada) **Ho-hola.

**Hombre:** déjeme presentarme, no te puedo decir mi nombre, pero muchos me llaman " el cuervo".

**Kagome: ( un poco mas calmada) **es un gusto señor " el cuervo", me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

**El cuervo: **con que Higurashi, eh. Por si acaso, es usted algún familiar de Kikyo Higurashi?** ( ella asiente)** entonces usted debe saber cantar, no? **( ella asiente desganada) **y también tiene la perla de shikon, no**?( ella otra vez asiente).**

**Kagome:** son demasiadas preguntas , por que las hace?

**El cuervo:** pues te quería hacer un trato, tu dame la perla, y yo te hago famosa.

**Kagome: (empezó a dudar)** ehm, yo **( se le ocurrió algo) **pero Inuyasha me tendrá que acompañar.

**El cuervo:** Inuyasha Taisho **( ella asiente) **pues esta bien, pues también lo necesitaras. Entonces , aceptas?

Kagome empezó a dudar, y entonces respondió.

-Una hora después en la casa de Kaede-

**Inuyasha:** QUE HICISTE QUE!

**Kaede:** tranquilo Inuyasha, kagome lo hizo pensado en su y tu bien.

**Inuyasha:** PERO NO PUEDO CREER QUE ALLAS ENTREGADO LA PERLA , A ES TAL " EL CUERVO"( **haciendo señas con las manos)** PARA SER FAMOSA!

**Kagome:** oye tranquilo, puedo ir a hablar con el señor , y decirle que me devuelva la perla.

**Inuyasha:** PERO ES QUE **… ( fue interrumpido).**

**Kaede:** entonces porque no mejor la acompañas Inuyasha.** ( kagome se iba a ir e Inuyasha empezó** **a dudar).**

**Inuyasha: **agh! ESPERA NIÑA!

**Kagome:** SOY KAGOME!

-en estudios El cuervo –

Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigieron a la oficina de " el cuervo", y "tocaron" la puerta y se fueron a hablar con él.

**Inuyasha:** OIGA SEÑOR, DEVUELVA LA PERLA A LA NIÑA**! ( golpea la mesa).**

**Kagome: ( llega y le dice enojada)** QUE SOY KAGOME!

**El cuervo:** ah,eres tu, la joven kagome, **( mira a su lado)** y tu debes ser Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** SILENCIO VIEJO, DAME LA PERLA O SINO**…( yo : aquí va)**

**Kagome:** ABAJO**! (Inuyasha cae al suelo { yo: que gracioso , si se lo imaginan} y ella mira al señor**) señor " el cuervo", me podría dar la perla, por favor?

**El cuervo: ( suspira)** lo siento señorita Higurashi, pero ya hice unos arreglos con ella **( Inuyasha se levanta del suelo).**

**Kagome e Inuyasha: ( lo miran fijamente)** que tipo de arreglos?

**El cuervo:** recuerda señorita Higurashi que le dije que la iba a hacer famosa con su acompañante**? (** **ella asiente)** pues USTEDES, se harán famosos en la competencia que voy a realizar!

**Inuyasha:** jah!, pues entonces es mejor inscribirme .

**El cuervo:** lo siento muchacho, pero la competencia tiene una condición** ( ambos lo miran con una** **cara preguntándole " cual?")** la competencia es…. De bandas.

**Inuyasha:** QUE!

**El cuervo:** ella pidió hacerse famosa con usted** ( la señala),** y que mejor forma que hacerlo en una banda.

**Kagome:** pero si somos dos, cuantas personas mas necesitaremos?!

**El cuervo:** haber…**( empieza a sacar la cuenta) **necesitan guitarrista,** ( Inuyasha se sentía halagado) **vocalista **,( kagome se puso nerviosa)** baterista, bajista y si se puede tecladista y un especialista en efectos especiales.

**Inuyasha:** jmph! Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver con la perla.

**El cuervo:** pues el gran premio de la competencia es la mismísima perla. Así , más gente vendrá a la competencia**.( deja unos papeles a los lados)** Solo las mejores bandas, podrán competir, y tienen hasta 2 meses para la inscripción . y hasta la competencia. **( ellos se van)**

-cerca de la casa de Kaede-

**Inuyasha:** cómo es posible que tenga que competir **( se pone frente kagome)** JUNTO A TI!

**Kagome:** oye, no creas que a mi también me guste, pero… PODRIAS PONERTE A PENSAR DE QUE ALGUEN MAS PODRIA CONSEGUIR LA PERLA Y TENER MALAS INTENCIONES, NO PIENSAS EN LAS DESGRACIAS QUE TRAERA SI NO LA CONSEGUIMOS?!

**Inuyasha:** PUES SI QUEREMOS CONSEGUIR LA PERLA, ENTONCES COMO CONSEGUIREMOS; UN VOCALISTA, UN BAJISTA, BATERISTA, UN TECLADISTA, Y UN ESPECIALISTA EN EFECTOS ESPECIALES?!

**Kagome:** pues **( se pone nerviosa) **yo se cantar, un poquito.

**Inuyasha:** jah!, como si supieras. Haber , si tu de verdad sabes cantar pues muéstralo.

Kagome no sabia que hacer, pero decidió enfrentar el desafío que le impuso Inuyasha. Así que pensaba y buscaba una canción que se supiera de verdad, y recordó una canción que ella y Kikyo cantaban para animarse cuando Kikyo tenía que irse al día siguiente, no importaba las veces que la repitieran, jamás se cansaban. Como la extrañaba.

_**Veo veo la versión de Martina stoessel.**_

_**Kagome:**__Veo veo que ves__  
__todo depende de que quieras ver__  
__piénsalo bien__  
__antes de actuar__  
__si te enamoras te puedes lastimar__**( Inuyasha se quedo perplejo)**__  
__oye, escúchame bien__  
__respira y déjate temblar cual papel__  
__si crees que si__  
__vuelve a intentar__  
__y no te rindas__  
__ni por casualidad__** ( para el , su voz se parecía, a Kikyo).**__mira el cielo__  
__intenta cambiarlo__  
__piensa que quieres__  
__y corre a buscarlo__  
__siempre tu puedes__  
__volver a intentarlo__  
__otra vez__  
__tu puedes__  
__otra vez__  
__si quieres__**(ella se detuvo vio la cara de sorpresa de Inuyasha).**_

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, Inuyasha **( este reacciona) **estas bien?

**Inuyasha:** si, es que **(respira hondo)** bien , está bien kagome… serás la vocalista **( entra la casa de** **Kaede).**

**Kagome: ( emocionada) **en serio, esto es, esto**…( piensa lo que dijo Inuyasha)** espera, me LLAMASTE POR MI NOMBRE, WUJUU**!( y entro a la casa de Kaede).**

**Kagome`s POVS:**

En ese día sucedieron dos cosa que no esperaba en mi vida:

La primera , seria vocalista de una banda.

Y lo segundo, Inuyasha me llamo por mi nombre.

Desde ese dia , sabia que las cosas iban a mejorar con Inuyasha, y esperaba que los dos, y las otras personas, no llevaramos tan bien. El dia en busca de la perla.


End file.
